George Jackman
"A man who claims the power of objects as his own" Description He has the power of psychometry, which allows him to read the residual thoughts left within an object by touching it. His personality reflects comic-book superheroes, and he considers it his duty as an American to protect those in need of help. He battles evil by using the skills embedded in a samurai sword he found somewhere. Evaluation (Spoilers) 1/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building J, Test Lab Test subject "G010" xx/xx Began tests of subject G010's psychometry. For initial preparation, we gathered five types of instruments that various elite musicians regularly used. According to our reports, we predict the subject will read the memories of the instrument's prior owner, and be able to play the instrument with the same level of ease and skill. We will also have him play instruments that belonged to musicians of various skill levels, ranging from beginners to professionals, and compare his performance to that of the original musician. This way, we aim to measure the accuracy of his impression. xx:xx Entry of test subject G010 into the room confirmed. The subject soon takes a flute in hand and closes his eyes. We continue to observe, noting that the subject seems to have begun his psychometry. xx:xx Subject has yet to begin performing with the instrument. It seems we might also need to measure the approximate time per psychometric process. xx:xx While holding the flute, the subject suddenly screamed "Jesus!" and abruptly threw down the instrument. His expression appears horrified, as if he had just witnessed something dreadful. We instruct him to play the instrument, but he continues to yell, "No!" and refuses to even touch it. xx:xx We decide to recommend a different instrument to him. 2/2 xx/xx/2014 Research Building J, Test Lab Test subject "G010" xx/xx We continue from yesterday, and begin the test of instrument performance through psychometry. We're curious as to why the subject gave up during the previous test, but we will continue to observe his efforts. xx/xx When we recommend another instrument besides the flute that had previously caused the subject stress, he accepts willingly and begins reading it. xx/xx After a while, he screams "Jesus!" and throws down the instrument. It appears he is still exhibiting the same negative reaction as he did yesterday. We need to halt the test, and immediately look into what is affecting the test subject. xx/xx We enter the test lab where the subject is, and attempt to make him hold the instrument he threw down. The subject goes pale, however, and continues to shake his head while begging in obvious distress, "No! No!" Yesterday's flute, and the instrument today both belong to top-class musicians with no criminal record. What did the subject read from the instruments that horrifies him this badly? xx/xx A tranquilizer has been administered to the subject, and a counselor has been called in to calm him down. Some surprising facts come to light through the subject's subsequent conversation with the counselor. It seems that the test subject "doesn't wish to practice the instrument." These top-class musicians must've had to go through unimaginable amounts of practice and harsh training to master their craft. It seems the subject was able to read all this, and was so dismayed by the thought that his body instinctively rejected the prospect. xx/xx It's been decided that this test cannot be continued any further. We have reached the conclusion that this test must only be administered when the mental maturity of the test subject is at appropriate levels. As the subject continues to repeat his refusal to practice, we conclude the test somewhat concerned for his future. Trivia * (Spoiler Warning!) He is the fixed traitor on the first floor of every first playthrough. * He is very obsessed with "JUSTICE!!!" * George has a unique Katana as his weapon. Gallery GeorgeArt.jpg|George Box Art Category:Characters